User blog:Void Samukai/Ship's use: Creator vs Leader
This matter I'm about to bring up is due to the bickering and arguing of a selected bunch of users and one navy which for some reason is still here, but that last point is for another topic entirely. It is also because I'm getting sick of all the flaming going on that I wanted to express my opinion on the subject An argument by Marc and Harmon has sparked me a question: Who has ultimate control of who has what ships and what they can be used for? On the one hand you have the creator of the ship. He is the one that built the ship and maybe even still has it in his game, so he can still use it for grinding. He was the one that brought the ship into the navy and the on that could mostly use it in the battles that follow, unless permission is given by the creator. On the other hand, we have the Fleet Admirals, or whoever leads the navy on the Wikia. Their role is to decide what happens to the navy and usually makes all the decisions on whether or not said navy should do what, like go to war, build up navy, disband users etc. He is the one that controls the navy and members in it, though only to a certain extent. So, should it be the leader of the navy to decide what happens to what ships? Or should the creator choose if his ships do what and not. Now, if the creator and leader are one in the same, then this problem doesn't really apply. And if the creator does a dog move that no one can really stop in time (like blow up their ships suddenly) then unless it is so BS it has to be redacted, then no one can do much about it. But it is when a member leaves a navy and wants to not leave his ships behind that the problem arises. My opinion: the creator This has happen to the navies I'm in for quite some time. In both the AIF and YIN, Wolf once joined the navy and contributed ships, but then decided to leave in order to do other things in other navies. And he choose to take away his ships without a RP post stating why they did in RP. And I was fine because, in my eyes, as the creator he can choose whether or not his ships would be in that navy or not. And I think this should be the same for others, regardless of history, status, position or mentality. Ultimately, they made the ships and thus should have the right to choose whether or not said ships should be in the navy or not. So what are you opinions on the matter? Should it be the leaders or creators that choose the ship's fate? I want to here your opinions on this matter. A few rules: No flaming: The last thing I need is this to turn into US Navy (AKA flame war heaven) No unconstructive comments: No insulting each other and no useless spam, as it could lead to said flame wars No racism, no sexual insults, no discrimination: Self explanatory All other rules of other blogs apply here as well: the list would've been far too long So, comment away on this matter at hand Category:Blog posts Category:Featured Blog